


Ice

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is free of the ice, but the cold stays with him. </p><p>Written for the tf_speedwriting Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>monstrous transformations</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

His third day free of the ice, and Skyfire could still feel the cold. Aeons had passed like nanoclicks in stasis, but the joors he'd spent trapped and broken, unable to move while Starscream called and called over his comms and he couldn't answer, they had stretched like vorns. 

He could still hear Starscream's panic, feel his worry through the tatters of their team bond. What a contrast to now. What a creature Starscream had become.

He wore the same face, emitted the same energy signature, but he'd changed. It chilled Skyfire to his core, trapping him again in ice.


End file.
